


Only with You.

by KaytheJay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Logan wants to discuss having kids with his husband, Virgil, but Virgil freaks out about the idea.





	Only with You.

"Virgil, we can't avoid this conversation forever," Logan said to his husband. Virgil rolled over on the couch so his head was hanging off the edge. 

"But I don't  _want_ to talk about it," Virgil whined. "It gives me too much-"

"Anxiety, yes, I know," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "But we have to think about this logically here. We want to decide while we're still young, don't we?" He pushed his glasses up. "I mean, if we don't decide soon and wait until later, we might be too old to even be considered!" Virgil smiled a lazy smile. He was starting to get light headed so he sat up and looked Logan in the eyes so it was a much more serious conversation, as it should be taken as. Logan sighed. "So, do you want kids or not? It would please me to be able to raise a child and nourish their wonder and innocence, but if we aren't both one-hundred percent in that child might not have the best life." Logan shook his head. "And since we're gay, we have a low enough shot at even being accepted in the first place." Virgil let out a long and exaggerated sigh. Logan stared up at the ceiling and waited for Virgil to quit being so dramatic. He looked to his watch after a moment to indicate that he had enough of Virgil's nonsense. 

"Kids are great, they really are," Virgil started. "I mean they're so cute and fun and, well just look at Patton and Roman's kids!" He smiled thinking about his young niece and nephew. Patton and Roman were great parents. Roman with all of his creativity and games he makes up and Patton with his strong sense of caring and his ability to pick up when everyone needs a break. Virgil shook his head. "We'd never be as good of parents as they are to those kids." Virgil sighed. "Maybe I don't even want kids." 

Logan studied Virgil carefully. He couldn't tell if Virgil was just having a breakdown at the idea of being a parent or if he genuinely had changed his mind about having kids someday. Of course, either would be fine and he would be able to work with either, but he needed to be able to figure out which one it was. He looked him up and down one last time, still unable to decide. He shook his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket, a new video from Patton. Surely of the kids doing something cute. That's what it always was. 

_"Hey kids!" Patton said, "Let's say hi to your Uncle Logan!" Patton was holding Megan and Roman was holding Calvin. Both of them were squirming to get away._   


_"It's ok, tell Uncle Logan what you just told us," Roman said. "Say hi." Megan waved, but Calvin was squirming so much that Roman'd had to put him down._

_"There you go kiddo," Patton said. "Now you just have to say hi."_

_"Say hi, Megan," Roman cooed._

_"I" Megan said with the cutest smile ever. Her eyes went all squinty and she was showing off the few teeth that she had. Roman put one of his hands on his heart and looked like he was about to cry, truely a proud parent._

_"Good job kiddo," Patton said, bouncing her. She giggled. "Say bye to Uncle Logan." Megan waved._ Logan's heart melted in his chest. He hadn't seen anything that cute since well . . . since the last video Patton had sent him. Virgil was looking over his shoulder and Logan knew that he was melting on the inside too. He always did whenever they got a cute update from Patton and Roman. Virgil sighed. 

"They're such good parents." Logan grabbed Virgil's hand. 

"You know, we could be too," He said. "Maybe we're not as creative and innovative as Roman is, or as fun loving as Patton, but we could give a kid a good life. Being able to tutor them when they're struggling and help them cope with their anxieties." Logan smiled. "And who's to say we couldn't be fun like them." Virgil shook his head.

"But we'd never be better than them," Virgil said. He put his hand up as if to stroke the screen but decided against it. 

"Maybe not, but our kids would be amazing. Just look how theirs are turning out. Ours could be just as good." Virgil smiled. 

"I think I'm just scared of the responsibility," Virgil admitted. 

"I think everyone is at first, it doesn't matter who they are. Heck do you remember how Patton and Roman were in the weeks before their kids were born?" Virgil chuckled.

"How could I forget the 2 AM texts freaking out about not being ready and having so much left to do before they babies came and having to tell them to shut up and just go to sleep." 

"See? They felt like they weren't ready but look at them now. They have two beautiful kids and they're adjusted to the life of having kids pretty well." Logan shrugged. "Who's to say we wouldn't be the same way?" 

"But who's to say that we  _wouldn't_ be the same way. That we  _wouldn't_ adjust to having an extra mouth to feed and we'd both go completely insane!" Logan shook his head with a smile. Virgil got like this a lot. They'd had a similar conversation the first time Logan brought up the fact that he thought he might want to marry Virgil. He'd freaked out and said that it might ruin their relationship and he didn't want to ruin it and what if they needed to get a divorce. Logan chuckled at the memory it brought back. 

"Oh we would eventually," Logan said. "It would eventually be our normal. Perhaps not right away, and maybe not as fast as Patton and Roman adjusted, but it would happen at some point you know." Logan decided to play the video again, just to try and hit that one last bit of convincing. He knew that Virgil wanted kids now, he was just really scared of everything that came with that. Maybe this one video would be everything. By the time it was over, Virgil was in tears. Logan pulled him into a hug. "You know, that could be us someday." He brushed Virgil's hair out of his face. "Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but someday we could have that. It could be us being those annoying parents who give updates about their kids every five minutes. It could be us cheering on our adorable little daughter when she's trying to say her first words or our son when he was taking his first steps." Virgil had closed his eyes, probably imagining the scenarios that Logan was laying out for him. Virgil was smiling within seconds. "Now we don't have to decide  _for sure_ right now and we don't have to start applying to agencies  _right now_ but could you at least humor me and consider it for a while?" Virgil brought Logan's hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

"It would bring me a great joy to raise a couple of kids with you, Logan Sanders." Virgil smiled wider than Logan had seen in a while. "Only with you."


End file.
